


An Unexpected Realization

by Tafka



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafka/pseuds/Tafka
Summary: In the middle of a stinking bog, Cadash realizes she's in love with Madme de Fer.





	An Unexpected Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmfillz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmfillz/gifts).



So, Cadash thought, she was in love with an Orlesian. This was unexpected, but by no means unwelcome, at least as long as the object of her affections was this particular Orlesian. Vivienne was the most striking woman she had ever met, beautiful and poised even when ankle-deep in mud in the middle of a swamp.

Which is where they currently were.

“You always find the most charming places to bring me, darling, I only wish you’d told me sooner how lovely the Fallow Mire is in the springtime.” Vivienne seemed unconcerned by the muck currently surrounding her pristine halla-leather boots (that Cadash had crafted specially for her for this trip) as if it was far beneath her notice. As were the intermittent drops of rain, the stench of bog gas, and the reanimated corpses they had recently dispatched. 

She also seemed relatively unconcerned with Cadash’s presence, usually, bidding her no more attention than she did the more unsavory of their surroundings. Cadash sighed, and wished she might be mud clinging to the Enchanter’s boot, then promptly hated herself for thinking something so soppy. Or inappropriate, depending on how you looked at it. But this was no place to think about clinging to boots, sexily or otherwise, for the moans of the undead were starting up again, so Cadash was forced to unsheath her daggers and turn her attention elsewhere for the moment.

Cassandra was already charging towards her target, a path that took her directly through the cursed waters of the Mire, stirring up even more corpses. Cadash was forced to take the same path, while Sera and Vivienne sensibly stayed behind on solid(ish) ground. 

A volley of arrows staggered the bulk of the attacking undead, while Cassandra drew the largest and most aggressive towards herself. Cadash tried to sneak around behind them but suddenly found herself confronted with a gigantic rotting skeleton lunging for her at close quarters. She moved to dodge but the creature was just too fast for her, its bony fingers reaching out to gouge at her. 

Just at the moment of contact, a sheet of ice sprung up around the attacking corpse, encasing it completely. It was so close to Cadash’s skin she could feel the wet chill of the ice, and she stumbled back a few steps in shock. 

Sparing a glance over her shoulder, she found Vivienne giving her a look that was nothing like unconcern. She looked, in fact, quite alarmed by Cadash’s near-demise at the hands of a larger-than-average undead, then, all at once, relieved, before turning her attention back to the battle at hand. Cadash, forced herself to put the moment from her mind and returned to helping Cassandra and Sera with the other attackers.

Once everyone was out of danger (and out of the water) Cassandra suggested a return to camp to refresh their supplies, and no one had any objection. They were quiet on their return trip, all of them rather exhausted by their constant battles. Vivienne, especially, was worn out, having expended quite a lot of mana in the last scuffle. To the untrained eye, there was no difference in her carriage, but Cadash, who spent a good amount of time in consideration of her, could see a certain tell-tale droop to her chin and a shortening of her stride.

They made camp quickly, and managed to get a pitiful campfire lit despite the occasional spates of rain. Sera heated their rations while Cassandra stayed watchful at the edges of the camp. Vivienne went to refresh their potions supplies, and Cadash drifted after her.

Vivienne’s hands sorted through the vials with barely a hesitation, even though she was still exhausted. Cadash marveled at the surety with which she dealt with them, never doubting her own movements for a second.

“Was there something you needed, my dear?” she asked, not taking her eyes off of her work.\

“I just… wanted to thank you. For earlier,” Cadash heard the words rough in her mouth. She didn’t sound like herself.

Vivienne paused, minutely, before continuing with her work. “Of course. I could hardly let our Inquisitor be torn to bits by a mere giant’s corpse, could I? It is, after all, why you brought me along.”

“No. That’s not the only reason,” Cadash felt the need to be contrary, which sounded a lot more like herself than before. “I value you for more than your magic.” And now she was back to sounding like someone else. Maybe Josephine. Her feelings were clearly making her say silly things.

“Oh?” Cadash knew that Vivienne’s eyebrow was perfectly arched when she said this, even though the other woman was turned away from her.

“Ijusthoughtyoushouldknow,” Cadash squeaked out, before fleeing the scene. She hid over on the other side of the camp, pretending to check over the tent’s ropes. They were securely tied.

She couldn’t believe she had just said something so embarrassing, so soppy, to Madame Vivienne. She did, after all, have a reputation to uphold as an unfeeling badass, the Carta thug who had lucked into power beyond her understanding. She was supposed to be rough, and crass, and tough, like she had been before all this began. But the more time she spent around Vivienne, the more she found herself wanting to please her. And Vivienne liked polished, cultured, and soft things.

She could be soft for Vivienne, she realized

They sat down to their meal and Sera immediately began to regale them all with a tale of Red Jenny’s accomplishments. Normally Cadash would be guffawing at Sera’s antics, but today she could barely keep her attention. 

The newfound knowledge that she was in love with Vivienne lingered in her mind. She wasn’t sure what to do with this information, or even if she should do something with it. After all, the Enchanter had given no implication that she felt similarly. Although there was that look during their earlier fight. Maybe it hinted at the slightest consideration?

She snuck a look at Vivienne, and found the other woman looking over at her concernedly. She quickly looked back away and pretended to be intent on the story Sera was telling. She didn’t hear a word.

As they cleaned up and began to retire, Cadash realized that she was about to be in quite close quarters with Vivienne, as they had one tent to share between the four of them. With Sera on first watch, and Cassandra snoring softly to her right, Cadash was keenly aware of Vivienne’s warm presence on her left. She steadfastly kept her eyes fixed on the peak of the tent, not daring to look over to see if she was still awake.

She felt, more than heard, Vivienne’s soft whisper against her ear. “You seem tense, Inquisitor. Is something wrong?”

“I--” Cadash tensed more, if that was possible, “I just realized something earlier. And I don’t know what to do about it.”

Vivienne made an understanding humming sound. “Will it help to talk about it?”

Cadash imagined what Vivienne looked like right now, laying next to her, lovely without her armor on. She didn’t dare look over at her, it seemed somehow wrong, without permission. She did not dare to ask for permission. Instead, she squeezed her eyes shut tight. “I think I’m in love with you.” she breathed.

Vivienne chuckled, soft. “That’s hardly something to be upset about, darling.”

Cadash’s eyes flew open in surprise. She felt Vivienne shift, and then felt her fingers lightly press along the line of her jaw, pushing Cadash to turn towards her. 

Vivienne was lovely in the moonlight, her dark eyes twinkling. “I only wish you’d told me sooner, or perhaps not in a bog."


End file.
